Dreams of the Lost
by mistysherwood1
Summary: Stacy, that's her cursed name, but she never belonged in the Enchanted Forest. She has a past no one could have ever prepared for, so what happens when Emma takes her in? Nothing good, at least for Stacy. At when the time comes, will she help the crew in Neverland? Or give up to her desires? Peter Pan/Oc-slow burn to create the OC, M for later content. Disclaimer, I only own Stacy.


I stumbled into Granny's Dinner with a groan. It was colder than usual today, my thin hoodie was a useless windbreaker. There were a couple of people in the dinner, I noticed Henry sitting in a booth with a blonde woman I'd never seen in town before. He waved at me, as if inviting me over.

"Unless you're gonna buy something, Stacey, you better get the hell out of my dinner!" I jumped at the voice, turning my glare over to the old woman pointing a wooden spoon at me as she exited the kitchen. It was no secret that Granny hated me, I managed to steal from their delivery truck at least once a week and if I was desperate more than that. I will admit, it's pretty ballsy of me to walk in here. "I don't got the money to deal with you stealing again-"

"It's okay, I invited her." Henry cut the old woman off, and for once I was thankful to that boy. He was such an angel these days.

I gave Granny a smirk and stuck my tongue out as I went over to sit next to the boy. "Thanks Henry, saving my ass once again." I looked the blonde woman up and down as she did the same to me. "Who's the new girl in town?"

"She's my mom, my real mom."

"Woah, don't see the resemblance-" I paused as I met her eyes, then looked back at Henry. "No, wait. You've got her eyes. How cute!"

This woman obviously could sense my sarcasm. "And who are you? I get the feeling people don't really like you around here."

I gave her a simple shrug. "They don't like me because I can't make an honest living around here. The lost little pup wandering around the streets trying to eat. Really, they have every reason to hate me."

"You know that's not true, right? It's just because of the curse."

I scoffed. "I'm definitely cursed."

"Hold-up, how old are you, kid? Fourteen and you're homeless?" I frowned, meeting the woman's eyes.

"Seventeen, actually. And yeah, I guess. Foster care sucks, am I right? Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Stacy, what's your name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Well, Emma, it was nice meeting you, but I should be leaving-"

"Wait!" She started to get up as I went to slide out of the booth. "Let me buy you a drink or something."

I glanced over at Henry. No one offered me anything, ever. Sometimes I could get free drinks at the bar, but that was only after happy hour when all the drunks can't tell how old I am. "I don't need your pity-"

"Trust me, this is not pity. Just take what you can get, okay?" I debated for a few minutes, until I heard the bell of the door and in walked the sheriff. I cursed under my breath and sat down. Emma briefly looked back to see who had entered before sitting down with me with a smirk. "Let me guess, Sheriff doesn't like you either."

"It's only because he knows what I do to survive but he's got no evidence. Anyway, I'll take some toast and hot cocoa with vodka."

Emma's brows shot up s she let out a breathy chuckle. "Sure, but why would a seventeen year old need a drink at 8 in the morning?"

"To keep warm? Does it matter?"

She scoffed before approaching the bar to place the order. I glanced at Henry who was grinning ear to ear. "What are you grinning about?"

"If she's not _the _savior, she might be yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?"

"The bus doesn't come for another ten minutes, this is my time with Emma since my mom doesn't want her around."

Of course Madame Mayor had to be pissed about this. "Then why did you call me over?"

"I'm trying to prove the curse to her, and you're the best proof I've got." Best proof?

"Excuse me? How am I the best proof?"

He shrugged putting his book away. "Think about it. You've been on the streets all your life, right? How come the Sheriff doesn't pick you up to take you back to the Foster system? How come no one wants to help you? Unless the Evil Queen told them not to!"

I grit my teeth together. I quickly stood, nearly running into Emma as she came back with my order. "Henry, life isn't a fairytale. In the real world kids get abandoned and forgotten. You know why Graham hasn't sent back to Foster care? It's because they lost my file so I don't exist. There is no Evil Queen trying to sabotage my life, the truth is no one helps me because if they do, they have to accept the fact that the system is flawed and I'm not just some runaway."

"What happened while I was gone?"

"I don't want your charity, Emma. And I'm not an example Henry. I'm just a street rat." I hissed as I left the dinner, hearing a couple scoffs as I left. I could hear the chatter already as I jogged down the steps and headed towards the pier. The chilly air was quick to make me shiver as I walked quickly.

I could hear my stomach growl, yelling at me for turning away warm food. I should've known better. Emma was probably just trying to humor her kid and he was using me. Like all adults do.

I was welcomed at the pier by the salty sea air and an even worse wind. I shivered as I scanned the pier for the shipment. I was early so it probably wasn't here yet. I didn't see anyone around, good. That meant no suspicion yet. I traveled down to the beach and went underneath to try and warm myself up.

Although Henry was such an angel, he was still just a kid. Ten years old. He didn't know what it was like on the streets. He didn't know what it was like to not be wanted.

I chuckled lightly to myself. "Kids got two moms." How lucky, I'd kill to just have one or even a dad. Life's hard when you don't know who you are, or where you came from.

Before I knew it, I heard footsteps overhead. Not only was I early, but so was the shipment. "Henry said she liked the pier, but I don't see her." I held back a groan, or not.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Graham? He was looking for me? I thought back to each place I'd hit in the past week. Had I gotten sloppy? No, this was sloppy. Talking to Emma had been sloppy.

There was a pause above me as I rubbed my cold hands together. The sound of the ocean hitting the beach calmed me as I tried to relax. If they stayed here long, I wouldn't get my shipment. "Because she's a kid on the street, why don't you care?"

"It's complicated."

"I've been where she is, okay? I was never able to escape the Foster care system until I was eighteen. She's seventeen and they don't even care."

"She's a street rat-"

"She's smart enough to survive on her own. I'd expect the law enforcement around here to care about something like that, about the people you're supposed to protect, but you're just a coward who hides behind the Mayor."

I heard more footsteps, my shipment was here now. And they were in my way. I cursed under my breath, blowing warm air on my hands. "Listen, Emma-"

"Shh, did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shh." I bit my lip and held my breath, looking up through the cracks of the pier. They were right above me. Sloppy. "Stacy, you here?"

I heard more footsteps. It was time to jump ship, I quickly scrambled down the sand and carefully maneuvered around the support beams to the other side of the pier and took off running as fast as I could towards Henry's Castle before they found me. I could hear Emma behind me as I ran, which only pushed me further.

My stomach rumbled, I was getting a little dizzy now. I still ran, I was used to this. Running before anyone knew I was there, but I was never panicked. At least not as much as I was now, with Graham chasing me. If he managed to figure out what I was planning to do, he finally had proof to throw me in jail.

And usually when I was running, I wasn't being chased.

I stumbled past the castle, my head was spinning now and I tripped. More accurately, I slipped and rolled a couple feet before I stumbled back to my feet. Emma had caught up with me. Sloppy, why did I choose to run? The Sheriff would've suspected something anyway.

"Hey, why'd you run?" I barely registered Emma's voice as I bent down on the ground to try and catch my breath. I tried to blink the spots from my vision. Only it didn't work very well, I don't know what happened next, but I did know I was on the ground.

* * *

I woke up on a bed? No, it was too hard to be a bed, but I did feel a blanket over my body. I shifted with a groan. I was groggy from my 'nap', my vision was blurry as I began to sit up. My stomach rumbled once more, that was why I got caught. I blinked away the blurriness, rubbing my eyes lightly before making out that bar of a cell. The only place I hadn't seen in Storybrooke until now.

"Morning, Stacy. How was your little nap?" I didn't answer as I glared at Emma through the bars. She was leaning on a desk with her arms crossed in front of me, so smug. She stepped forward, a small box in her hand as she slipped it through the small opening at the bottom. "You should probably eat something."

I looked away and threw the blanket off as I stared ahead of me. I heard footsteps, but didn't look. "According to the Fishermen, they say someone has been stealing their lunches. They don't know who, but I have a feeling we both know who did it."

I once again said nothing, but sent a glare over to Graham. "Got anything to say for yourself?"

"You've got no proof." He gave a humorless laugh. "So can I go?"

"Why'd you run?" Emma asked instead.

I rolled my eyes, standing up slowly so as not to tip over due to my still spinning head. "Because I was late for something, and I didn't want to talk to you again."

"Listen, I know Henry's imagination gets the best of him, but I genuinely want to help you. I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

Finally, I gave into my hunger, sitting down on the floor and picking up the donut. A french spindle, my favorite, covered in chocolate frosting. I sometimes got some that the baker would throw away. I've always wondered what a fresh one would taste like. "If you really wanted to help, you would've taken me to the hospital when I passed out. Not throw me in a cell."

Emma grimaced at that, sending a glare at the Sheriff. "I would've, but Graham thought there was reason to believe you were planning to rob the Fishermen of their cargo."

I stiffened. they can't charge me with anything, I didn't go through with it.

"Is he right?"

I sent her a sweet smile. "I won't talk to him, I'll talk to you though. So if you send him out maybe I'll tell you something." I took my first bite of the donut and moaned at the taste. I tried not to devour it, but I couldn't help myself.

I looked up to see Graham retreating, and Emma stepping closer to the bars. "Listen, kid. I'm gonna tell you something before you start talking. I've got this superpower that lets me tell when anyone is lying, so I hope you're planning to tell the truth here."

I waved her off, pushing the now empty box through the small opening. "I didn't do anything, you made sure of that, okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's right, I was there to steal something. I heard from the crew that they were bringing in a shipment of clothing. Jackets, hats, gloves. I was just looking for some warmth, but you showed up and then they showed up and there was no way of getting away with it so I bailed. I didn't go through with it, so he can't charge me with anything."

"Jackets?" She mused, looking down at me before frowning. "Jackets! He's getting all tied up over a jacket?"

"I know right, it sucks. Listen, I live outside. I sleep in that castle on the beach, it gets cold at night. I wanted some more layers. Since you're so intent on helping me, you're going to tell Graham that I didn't do anything and let me go."

Silence, I had gotten used to it being alone and all. I assumed she would get uncomfortable, but she surprised me but keeping eye contact. Then she sighed. "I'll do you one better. I've got a couch for you to sleep on and a nice jacket with your name on it."

I blinked in surprise, not moving. "You obviously heard me on the pier. I lived in the Foster care system since I was a newborn. I'd be lying if I said I didn't see myself in you, and I think it'd be far better than the beach."

I stuttered as I tried to come up with a response. "And what would I do? Go to school? Or find a job? No one will hire the street rat, I've tried. And I'm so far behind in school, it would take me years to catch up."

"Mary Margaret could tutor you, she's my. . . roommate."

I shook my head. "No, just let me out of here." She wants something. Maybe to prove she could be a good mother? I don't know, but I did know, I didn't want any part of it.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest, 28 years ago**

The smell of vodka was strong in the air. I threw back my fifth shot with ease. The burning sensation not lost on me, but it was starting to dull. "What do you say we get the hell out of here?" The man next to me whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes in disgust before glancing over and batting my eyelashes.

I swallowed my pride as I ran my hand up his thigh to his chest slowly. I was feeling for a pouch, a pouch filled with money. "Not quite yet. I think I need a few more drinks." I told him, finally finding the pouch in his jacket. I grinned, now I wasn't faking it. I quickly pulled away as he turned away to order more drinks. I slipped the pouch into my cloak as I took the next shot.

His shot had him nearly passing out on the floor. He did fall off the stool and stumble into another drunk who started yelling. I ordered a real drink as they started to brawl behind me, sipping leisurely. I looked back calmly to see the guy who had been trying to get in my pants pass out on the floor behind me.

The bartender looked at me with a glare, glancing from the drink to me. "How are you gonna pay for that, Ma'am?"

I threw the rest of the drink back and tossed a few coins on the table from the man's pouch. "Does that cover it?" He said nothing as he collected the coins.

I faintly heard the sound of the door opening, the bells ringing throughout the bar. I glanced over, meeting the eyes of a tall pirate. I calmly turned back to the bartender. I gave him a small flirtatious smile, at least what I hoped it was since that's what the passed out drunk thought. "Do you by chance have a back door I could go through?"

He gave me a smirk before shaking his head. "Sorry, hun."

I groaned lightly before looking back, I didn't see him. I quickly got up from the stool and headed out. Right outside the door I was ambushed. I felt a sword pressed against my throat and hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. "Hello, Hook. Here to finish the job?"

"What are you doing here? On a quest for Pan? I doubt he'd leave you alone in a tavern, so where is he?"

I raised one eyebrow at him. "So you want me for leverage? I can tell you now, I'm nothing to him. So do it, I know you want to. Kill me, avenge your crew. I left you with Smee, don't be a coward."

I felt the blade dig into my skin, and I could feel blood drip down my neck. I smiled, finally I would get relief. "Where is Pan?"

I sighed, letting that dream go. "So you want to torture me instead, still seems fair-"

"Where is Pan?"

"He's in Neverland, why would he leave?"

"Because you did."

"Not by choice."

"So he sent you away? With no backup? Leaving the Queen unguarded is very unwise-" I growled, lifting my hand up and ripping the sword from his grasp and shoving him across the narrow road. I now held the blade against his throat and he stuttered to respond.

"The Queen doesn't need protection!"

"Then why are you here, Love?"

"Because I was cast out!" I felt tears fill my eyes as I threw the sword to the side and turned my back to him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, tears were now falling from my eyes without my permission. And he was seeing it. "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head as a sob broke through. "Just kill me, please. Put me out of my misery! Please!"

"Why? What misery are you in?"

I broke down, sobbing uncontrollably as I tried to stumble away. He took my shoulder and made me face him. "The Shadow. He controlled him. And I found out how to kill it, so he dragged me here. Away from Peter. Peter thinks I left, when the shadow cast me out so I wouldn't interfere anymore. Please, just end it!"

"I know far too much about heartache, love." He told me as he pulled me closer. I tried to pull away, no one had ever been this close to me besides Peter and my fighting partners. I was expecting a fight, but he hugged me.

I fought against him, pounding my small fists into his chest. "I killed your crew! Why are you showing me kindness?"

"Because you were under orders."

"The queen doesn't take orders, she makes them!"

"The Shadow was in control, taking over your kingdom. You had no choice."

I cried into his chest as he held me against him. "You don't understand. I miss him. I miss him so damn much, I would give anything just to see him again."

"You and I both know that won't happen." He paused as I cried. "Join me on my ship."

I didn't say anything, but my tears slowly subsided as I stepped away. "I've got a plan-"

"For revenge against your crocodile? I don't care about him."

"I know. But if you help me get mine, I'll help get you back to Neverland to get yours."

I sobbed once more. "You know it's impossible."

"Quite the contrary love. The Evil Queen is planning something. I have to stay here. But if you get close to her, you can help me from the inside. Once I get mine, we'll get yours. I promise."

I didn't want to accept. But I had nothing else. I didn't have the guts to kill myself over the hope I might see him again, and he won't kill me. Maybe if I help him, he'll give me my end. So all I could do was nod.


End file.
